historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus XV of Rome
) |status = Alive |species = Homo sapiens |gender = Male |height = 184 cm |weight = 63.6 kg |parents = Gaius Marcus VI Anna Marcus |siblings = Noah Marcus (older brother) Mia Marcus (younger sister, deceased) |spouse = Empress Antonina Christina |children = Prince Antony Prince Julius |relatives = René Marcus (Paternal grandfather) Rhea Marcus (Paternal grandmother) Louis Marcus (Cousin) Mia ai Ruchskiri (Cousin) Hijaru ai Ruchskir (Cousin) |almamater = Great Akujuh Science Academy |allegiance = Roman Empire |milflag = Flag Roman Empire.png |branchflag = RIN flag.png |branch = Imperial Navy |service = 2002 - 2007 |rank = Lieutenant-Commander |award1 = Medal for Service to the Empire |awardimage1 = MSE ribbon.png |hair = Brown |haircolourbox = brown |eye = Blue |eyecolourbox = blue }} Augustus Ornelianus Divi Ornelius filius Caesar Augustus Marcus, more commonly known by his shortened regal title, Augustus XV, Emperor of Rome (Latin: AVGVSTVS XV, IMPERATOR ROMANVM) is the incumbent elected monarch of the Roman Empire. He commands significant numbers of the global population, as his empire stretches almost halfway across the world. The previous Emperor, Constantine XXII, had destroyed the system carefully laid out by the 19th century leaders, and so Augustus rose to power at a time of constitutional crisis. He and his government managed to rectify the problem, bring stability and prosperity to the Empire. In doing so, he became very popular among the Roman people. He was born in 1984 in the city of Constantinople and currently resides in the Palatium Imperium (Imperial Palace) in the centre of Rome. Augustus XV is regarded as a good-willed figure, willing to do as much as he can do defend and advance the people of Rome. He has significantly improved previous relations with the Xanjin Technologist Imperium, which had become strained during the reign of his predecessor. He has also established a new friendship between his nation and the Sassanid Persian Empire. __TOC__ Biography Early life Ornelius Marcus was born in the city of Constantinople in the Xanjin Technologist Imperium to a working-class family, which resulted in his dual citizenship in Rome and Xanjon. He had little sister, Mia, who he loved dearly. He and his family lived in Constantinople for six years before moving to Vienna, where he attended Leopoldstadt District Primary School for another six years. Three years after the move to Vienna, however, Mia died due to injuries caused by a Soviet attack on Vienna during the Second Russo-Roman War. Marcus has carried a burden of guilt since then in the fact that he was unable to do anything to save her. Marcus subsequently began studies at the Amatissimis College. Following graduation he returned to Xanjon to study at the Great Akujuh Science Academy, completing a double major in law and the arts, a degree which Marcus had promised to take in honour of his deceased sister. Marcus also graduated with a minor in physics. Early career After graduating from the Science Academy, Marcus joined the Imperial Navy, rising to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander before resigning in 2007. He served on the [[RIS Distinction (INC-42901)|RIS Distinction]] for most of his career, being transferred to the [[RIS Protector (INC-46101)|RIS Protector]] after the Distinction was sunk in 2006. When Constantine XXII died in 2005, Emergency Regent Antonius Felius called a Constitutional referendum using his constitutionally established dictatorial powers, in an effort to repeal the amendments that the Emperor had made during his lifetime. Felius succeeded, repealing the Third and Fourth amendments to the Imperial Constitution, allowing the reestablishment of the Senate and its legislative powers. The elective monarchy was also restored. When Marcus resigned from the Navy in 2007, he decided to contest for a seat in the Imperial Senate, joining the United Rome Party. He succeeded in gaining a seat for the Vienna-Linz Electorate, being elected to the Senate in the Senatorial Elections of 2007. The restoration of the old democratic systems complete, the Consuls of the Senate decreed that it was time for an Imperial Election. The Consuls selected several tens of Senators as nominees for the position of Emperor. Marcus was worthy enough to be on the list. When the election took place, many of the Lower Senators voted for Marcus, however, the Upper Senators, preferred the Minister of Defence Charles Saint-Saëns. The Consuls intervened, agreeing that Marcus was more capable of being the leader of the Empire. 14th June 2007, the Consuls announced that Marcus was now Augustus XV, Emperor of Rome. Marcus, a modest and gracious person, was surprised that he was voted in, and at first did not want to be Emperor, instead offering his new position Saint-Saëns. However, the Consuls insisted that Marcus take up his role as the new Emperor. Marcus was crowned on 18th September 2007. Augustus, as he was now officially known, began his term of Emperor, which would last for the rest of his life, by proposing a new trade route between Rome and Xanjon. After a discussion terms with the Prefect of Xanjon, in which they became good friends, the trade route was officially inaugurated as the Augustus Path. Quadruple Alliance By 2009, Augustus, now well settled into his position as Emperor of Rome, had established friendly relations between his country and Darian Persia and Sassanid Persia, but continued to uphold the defensive stance against Greece and Soviet Russia. By early 2010, talks had begun about forming an alliance between the four countries of Rome, Xanjon, and the two Persias. Though at first the two Persias didn't get along with each other, Augustus and his delegates managed to stimulate the establishment of more friendly relations between the two rivals. In 2011, a Charter had been drawn up, and the new alliance was established the following month. To celebrate, the capital cities of all four countries held a four-day celebration, which would be repeated every year in the form of the Days of Foundation. Personal life Outside of public life, Augustus is a very reserved person and has a handful of people he would honestly call friends. Among them is the Prefect of Xanjon, Tanzimunovu. In 2006, before becoming a Senator, Ornelius Marcus had married Antonina Christina Marcus (née Fervera). He has two young sons: Antony (born 2006) and Julius (born 2009) Every year in January, Augustus would visit Vienna with his family to participate in the memorial ceremony of those who died in the Attack on Vienna during the Second Russo-Roman War, including his sister Mia. Ethnicity Through a construction of his genealogy, Augustus has been confirmed to be of Gallo-Germanian heritage through his father. One of his ancestors was a prominent Germanian chieftain who had fought against the Roman Empire during its campaign against Germania. Another was a Gaul who had become the Imperial Proconsul of Gaul in the 14th century. Augustus furthermore has Xanj ancestry from his mother, who was born in Xanjon. Though not confirmed, the Emperor is also believed to have Scandinavian, Hispanian and even Russian ancestors. He refuses to believe the latter. Languages Augustus' mother tongue is Latina Nova, though he took on Xanju as a second language during his years in university; he is an advanced speaker, though still feels unconfident with communicating in Xanju, preferring to use his universal translator. Despite having possession of such a device, he continues to perfect his Xanju, and is also learning Chinese, Gaulish and Swedish. Awards and Honours *2005 - Cross of Valour - For bravery in the sinking of the RIS Distinction. *2006 - Medal for Service to the Empire - For valiant service to the Roman Imperial Navy *2007 - Eques Augusto Summum Ordinem Subsequantur - Honorary Award upon assuming title of Chancellor of the Supreme Order of Augustus Appearances *The Xanj Project Category:Characters Category:Romanum Universes Category:Roman emperors Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Roman Empire